Jyn Erso
Jyn Erso fue una mujer humana, soldado y ex criminal que se convirtió en un miembro fundamental de la Alianza para Restaurar la República cuando lideró a Rogue One en el robo de los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte durante la Batalla de Scarif. Era hija de Lyra Erso, una devota miembro de la Iglesia de la Fuerza, y del científico Galen Erso, que se vio obligado a ayudar al Imperio Galáctico a construir la Estrella de la Muerte. La madre de Erso fue asesinada cuando el Director Orson Krennic, el comandante del proyecto de la Estrella de la Muerte, secuestró a su padre, quien se refería cariñosamente a su hija como «'Estrella'». Fue criada por el luchador de la resistencia Saw Gerrera y se convirtió en un niña soldado en su ejército. Después de ser abandonada por los Partisanos, Erso pasó varios años sola, cometiendo varios delitos para sobrevivir en una peligrosa galaxia. En el 0 ABY, fue reclutada por la Alianza Rebelde para encontrar a Gerrera en Jedha, donde tenía información sobre Galen y el proyecto de la Estrella de la Muerte. Encontró una grabación holográfica de su padre, que confirmó la existencia de la Estrella de la Muerte y que los planos ubicados en Scarif revelarían una debilidad fatal que él planteó en su diseño. Ella intentó salvar a su padre en Eadu, pero él fue asesinado. Con poco apoyo de la Alianza Rebelde, Jyn y el Capitán Cassian Andor llevaron a un escuadrón, al cual nombraron Rogue One, a Scarif, donde robaron los planos del complejo de seguridad Imperial. Ella transmitió los planos a la Flota de la Alianza que llegó a la órbita, pero la Estrella de la Muerte pronto disparó a Scarif en un intento por eliminar la amenaza rebelde. Erso y Andor fueron los últimos miembros supervivientes de su escuadrón, y murieron cuando la explosión llegó al complejo. Erso fue recordada con cariño por la líder rebelde, Mon Mothma, quien creía que ella se habría convertido en una persona aún más extraordinaria si hubiera sobrevivido. Su sacrificio no fue en vano, ya que, la Alianza Rebelde usó los planos para descubrir la falla que Galen construyó en la estación de combate, y el arma fue destruida por Luke Skywalker durante la Batalla de Yavin, iniciando una reacción en cadena que vería la ruina del Imperio. Biografía Rescatada por la Alianza thumb|right|300px|Jyn siendo rescatado por los rebeldes en Wobani. En el sexto mes de encarcelamiento de Jyn,Rebel Rising mientras la transportaban a su estación de trabajo un día, el vehículo en el que Jyn estaba a bordo fue atacado por el Equipo de Extracción Bravo de la Alianza para Restaurar la República. Después de identificar a Jyn, el Sargento Ruescott Melshi la liberó de sus esposas, pero fue distraído por un prisionero sentado enfrente, lo que le dio a Jyn la oportunidad de patear al rebelde (Jyn se había preguntado si Saw había enviado a sus "rescatadores" porque sabía mucho acerca de sus operaciones).''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela Dirigiéndose a la puerta, Jyn golpeó a un segundo soldado rebelde en el suelo antes de agarrar una pala de la pared lateral del transporte, usándola para golpear al sargento y al tercer soldado del Equipo Bravo. Corriendo afuera para escapar, Erso se encontró con el droide de seguridad serie KXStar Wars: Commander, K-2SO quien la tiró al suelo y le dijo que no se resistiera, informándole que la estaban rescatando. Habiendo sido trasladado a la base secreta de la Alianza Rebelde en la luna de Yavin 4, Jyn fue entregada al General Davits Draven y a la fundadora de la Alianza, Mon Mothma. Después de leer sus antecedentes penales, Draven presentó a Jyn al oficial de Inteligencia de la Alianza, el Capitán Cassian Andor, quien le preguntó cuándo había estado en contacto por última vez con su padre y Saw Gerrera. Confundida, irritada y solo dispuesta a dar respuestas vagas, Jyn exigió una explicación. El trío le dijo que un desertor imperial afirmó que su padre le había encomendado que pasara información a la Alianza Rebelde perteneciente a una superarma que destruía planetas enteros. Debido a su historia con Gerrera, Draven y Mothma le pidieron que se reuniera con él en la luna Jedha, un mundo imperial ocupado por los seguidores del campo de energía mística conocido como la Fuerza, para adquirir el mensaje con la esperanza de ubicarlo y extraerlo. Galen testificaría ante el Senado Imperial. Dada la elección entre asistir a los rebeldes y recibir su libertad o negarse y regresar a la cárcel, Jyn eligió la primera. Sin embargo, lo que ella no sabía era que a Andor se le había encomendado el asesinato de Galen por parte del General Draven, quien no confiaba en que Jyn o su padre los ayudarían. Jyn fue enviada al caza estelar/nave auxiliar UT-60D Ala-U que ella, Andor y K-2SO usarían para la misión. Mientras esperaba, Jyn rebuscó en una bolsa que pertenecía a Andor y se preparó una pistola que encontró en ella. Cuando llegó Andor, K-2SO le mencionó el hecho de que Jyn estuviera armada. No dispuesto a correr el riesgo, Andor le ordenó que le entregara el bláster. Rechazando la propuesta, Jyn le dijo que la confianza iba en ambos sentidos, convenciendo a Andor de que le permita mantenerlo, incluso después de que K-2SO comentó que era muy probable que Jyn lo usara contra él. Misión a Jedha thumb|left|300px|Jyn durante el tiroteo en la Ciudad Santa. Al llegar a Jedha, Jyn y Andor acordaron que K2 debería quedarse en la nave para que pudieran mezclarse con las multitudes de la Ciudad Santa con mayor facilitad. Después de entrar en la ciudad, Jyn se sorprendió al descubrir que Andor confiaba en que su nombre bastaría para reunirse con Saw, y le respondió que "las rebeliones se basan en la esperanza". Poco después, Jyn se encontró con Chirrut Îmwe, un hombre humano ciego que la llamó. Él, le contó sobre los Guardianes de los Whills y su gran templo, y cómo el Imperio estaba en Jedha por los cristales kyber del planeta. Su conversación se interrumpió cuando Andor la llamó, diciéndole que se mantuviera enfocada en la misión. Caminando más lejos, la pareja salió a una calle donde notaron un tanque de asalto de combate imperial custodiado por varios soldados de asalto que se acercaban. Percatándose, Jyn vio a varias personas armadas por encima de los edificios circundantes. De repente, los Imperiales fueron atacados por todos lados. Después de cubrirse, Jyn notó a una niña varado en medio del enfrentamiento. Corriendo para salvaguardarla, Jyn la entregó a su madre pero posteriormente fue atrapada por ambos lados por las fuerzas imperiales. Andor, al ver a uno de los insurgentes que se preparaba para lanzar un explosivo, le disparó al rebelde, lo que provocó que se cayera y detonara el explosivo dentro de un grupo de insurgentes, lo que proporcionó suficiente distracción para que Jyn pudiera escapar. Con los insurgentes neutralizando las últimas fuerzas imperiales que rodeaban el tanque, recuperaron los cristales kyber que se transportaban a bordo. Cuando Jyn y Andor intentaron escapar, un grupo de soldados de asalto los alcanzó. Al encontrar cobertura en la sangría de un edificio, Jyn extendió su bastón y golpeó a un par de soldados de asalto; utilizando un rifle bláster E-11, Jyn disparó a otro par de soldados que se acercaban desde la esquina antes de girar y disparar a un droide de seguridad serie KX. Sin saber si acababa de matar a K-2SO, el droide se cayó y reveló al verdadero K2 que estaba detrás, disgustado por el hecho de que ella podría haberle disparado. Caminando hacia uno de los soldados de asalto que se estaban recuperando de ser golpeado por Jyn, K2 atrapó la granada del soldado en pleno vuelo y la arrojó hacia atrás contra un grupo de soldados que se acercaba, mientras los reprendían por su decisión de dejarlo en la nave. thumb|300px|right|Jyn se reencuentra con Saw Gerrera después de muchos años. Al doblar una esquina, el trío se encontró frente a otra patrulla de soldados de asalto. Uno de los soldados de asalto le ordenó a K2 que le dijera a dónde llevaba a los "prisioneros". Antes de que pudieran dar una respuesta, los soldados le dijeron al droide que se encargarían de los prisioneros. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran hacerse cargo, el monje ciego que había hablado con Jyn se acercó al grupo. Pese a que uno de los soldados de asalto le ordenó que se quedara atrás, él siguió caminando. Cuando los soldados dispararon, el hombre con túnica usó sus manos y su bastón para golpear a los soldados, utilizando a algunos de ellos como cobertura de los rayos bláster. Cuando el último soldado cayó, otro grupo dobló la esquina pero murió repentinamente cuando un humano llamado Baze Malbus, armado con un cañón de repetición pesado, apareció por detrás. Con la lucha terminada, varios de los insurgentes de Gerrera se acercaron. Jyn le exigió que hablara con Gerrera, y les dijo a los rebeldes que ella era la hija de Galen Erso. Hablando en un idioma alienígena, uno de los insurgentes ordenó que todos fueran apresados y llevados a Gerrera. Habiendo llegado a pie a la base oculta de Gerrera lejos de la ciudad, Andor, Îmwe y Malbus, fueron colocados en una celda adyacente a la que tenía el desertor imperial, mientras que Jyn fue conducida ante Gerrera. El luchador, cara a cara, la saludó, pero notó su evidente ira. Al preguntarle si aún eran amigos, Jyn lo regañó por abandonarla, a lo que Gerrera se defendió diciéndole que su historia la ponía en peligro y su insurgencia, tanto como ella estaba en peligro por estar con ellos. Al preguntar por qué estaba en Jedha, Jyn explicó la tarea que la Alianza le había asignado. thumb|300px|left|Jyn observa el mensaje holográfico de su padre. Sacando un pequeño holoproyector, Gerrera lo colocó en el suelo y lo activó, produciendo una grabación en holograma del padre de Jyn. El mensaje reprodujo, revelando que Galen había aceptado el trabajo para desarrollar la estación de combate equipada con una superarma, que el Imperio llamaba la "Estrella de la Muerte", con el fin de diseñar a propósito una falla en la forma de un puerto de escape térmico vulnerable que conducía directamente al reactor de la estación. Galen continuó hablando directamente con su hija, causando que Jyn rompiera a llorar. Dijo que para encontrar el puerto de escape, uno tenía que robar los planos de la estación. Al terminar el mensaje, el edificio comenzó a temblar violentamente y Andor, quien había escapado con Îmwe, Malbus y el ex piloto imperial, Bodhi Rook, corrió hacia ella y le dijo que tenían que irse. Jyn recuperó la compostura y le dijo a Gerrera que viniera con ellos, pero él se negó y le dijo que había no seguiría huyendo. Cuando el grupo escapó hacia la vasta pared de escombros creada por la prueba de la Estrella de la Muerte que disparó sobre la Ciudad Santa, K2 aterrizó el Ala-U en frente de ellos y permitió que los cinco abordaran la nave antes de escapar al hiperespacio. Mientras estaban en el hiperespacio, Andor recibió una transmisión de la Alianza que le informaba que la operación de asesinato aún estaba en curso. Cuando Bodhi les informó que Galen se encontraba actualmente en el planeta asolado por tormentas Eadu, Jyn les contó sobre el mensaje del holograma y que tenían que encontrarlo. Sin embargo, Andor tuvo dudas y le preguntó si tenía el mensaje. Jyn le dijo que todo sucedió tan rápido durante su escape, y que ella no tuvo la oportunidad de recuperarlo. Preguntando si alguien más vio el mensaje, Andor se alteró, lo que provocó que Jyn se enojara y les advirtiera por no creerle. Encuentro en Eadu thumb|right|300px|Jyn sostiene a su padre moribundo en sus brazos. Al entrar en la atmósfera tormentosa de Eadu, K2 y Andor lucharon para guiar la nave entre las inmensas columnas de roca del planeta mientras escuchaban las vagas indicaciones de Rook. Cuando se acercaron a la Estación de Vuelo Imperial, el motor derecho del Ala-U golpeó uno de los acantilados, lo que provocó que la nave se estrellara. Al confirmar que nadie resultó herido o muerto, Andor se fue con Rook y le dijo al grupo que se estaban yendo para realizar el reconocimiento. Sin embargo, en realidad, Andor se iba a asesinar a Galen. Al no optar por quedarse en el Ala-U, Jyn se fue para seguirlos, mientras que Îmwe y Malbus decidieron ir tras Jyn. Al llegar a un acantilado que habían pasado Andor y Rook, Jyn examinó el depósito de lanzaderas que tenía delante y se dio cuenta de que su padre probablemente estaba allí, y se dirigió a la escalera que conducía a la plataforma. De repente, la lanzadera de Krennic pasó por encima, aterrizando al final de una plataforma. Cuando llegó a la cima, Jyn empujó a un soldado de asalto al vacío y levantó su rifle bláster. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la plataforma fue atacada por cazas estelares Ala-X de la Alianza Rebelde que habían sido enviados después de la presunta desaparición del grupo, y el ataque mató a la mayoría de los soldados de asalto. Cuando Krennic ordenó a Galen que entrara en la lanzadera, Jyn le gritó a su padre. Al tratar de comprender lo que estaba viendo, fue golpeado por una explosión del torpedo de protones de un Ala-Y. Mientras Jyn yacía en el suelo, Krennic se apresuró a mirar hacia atrás antes de abordar su lanzadera. Cuando la nave negra despego, Jyn se dirigía hacia su padre, pero fue empujada por la fuerza de los motores subluz de la lanzadera. Sin embargo, ella logró aferrarse al borde de la plataforma. Volviendo a subir, corrió hacia Galen, herido de muerte, y lo puso al tanto. Jyn le dijo que recibió su mensaje y, después de un breve intercambio de palabras, Galen murió en sus brazos. Andor, que había visto a Jyn a través del alcance de su bláster A280-CFE, se acercó a ella y le dijo que tenían que irse, diciéndole que Galen estaba muerto y que no podía hacer nada al respecto. Cuando se reagruparon, un escuadrón de soldados de asalto los alcanzó y se estaban preparando para disparar. Sin embargo, una lanzadera de carga imperial pilotado por Rook y K2 se levantó detrás de los rebeldes, derribando a los soldados de asalto con sus cañones láser delanteros. Después de que todos los rebeldes estuvieran a bordo, la nave despegó y se dirigió a Yavin 4. Mientras viajaban a través del hiperespacio, Jyn se enfrentó a Andor, dándose cuenta de que iba a matar a su padre. Andor se enojó y le dijo que algunos no tienen el lujo de tomar sus propias decisiones y que, aunque tuvo la oportunidad, no mató a Galen. Regreso a Yavin thumb|left|325px|Jyn intenta convencer al Alto Mando de la Alianza de su causa. Al regresar a la base rebelde, se llevó a cabo una reunión del Gabinete de la Alianza para discutir cómo la Rebelión debería lidiar con la Estrella de la Muerte. La mayoría del grupo estuvo de acuerdo en que, contra un arma tan destructiva, la Alianza no tenía ninguna posibilidad de robar los planos y que la palabra de una "criminal" no era suficiente para correr ese riesgo. Jyn intervino, diciéndoles que no era una cuestión de azar, sino una opción y que si dejaban que ese poder permaneciera en manos de un gobierno tan malvado, condenaban a la galaxia indefinidamente a un futuro de opresión. Su discurso fue suficiente para influir en muchos de los miembros del consejo, pero sin el apoyo total de todos, las posibilidades eran demasiado grandes y no se podían tomar medidas. Irritada por la falta de voluntad del consejo para actuar, Jyn se salió de la habitación. Dentro de uno de los hangares del Gran Templo, Andor se acercó a Jyn con un grupo de Marines Rebeldes detrás de él. Al acordar con ella que tienen que hacer algo, Andor ofreció su servicio y le dijo que no podía vivir consigo mismo si se daba por vencido. Îmwe, Malbus y Rook pronto siguieron su ejemplo, con K2 diciéndole que pelearía con ella, pero solo porque Andor dijo que tenía que hacerlo. Abordando la lanzadera imperial robada, el grupo se preparó para el despegue, pero recibió un mensaje de un miembro de la Alianza que les decía que no tenían autorización para abandonar la base y que tenían que dar un indicativo. Tratando desesperadamente de pensar en uno, Rook respondió con "Rogue One", pero se le dijo que no había "Rogue One". Antes de que el miembro de la Alianza pudiera decir una palabra más, Rook levantó la nave del suelo, despegó de la luna y fijó rumbo hacia Scarif, la ubicación de los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte. Guerra Civil Galáctica Infiltrándose en Scarif Cuando la lanzadera salió del hiperespacio, Scarif y su escudo deflector planetario envolvente aparecieron a la vista. Mientras se dirigían hacia la Puerta Escudo que les permitiría acceder a la superficie, Rook notificó el control de la puerta y solicitó una plataforma de aterrizaje. Después de informarles que su llegada no estaba programada, Rook le dijo al oficial de la puerta que habían sido desviados de Eadu y le ordenó a K2 que transmitiera los códigos de autorización. Mientras esperaban una respuesta, Jyn agarró su cristal kyber. Unos segundos después, llegó la respuesta y se les concedió la entrada. Cuando todos expresaron su alivio, Jyn se dirigió a la sección de carga para avisar a los demás. Mientras estuvo allí, el teniente de las Fuerzas Especiales Taidu Sefla se acercó a ella y expresó su preocupación de que las tropas tendrían problemas para respetarla sin una autoridad legítima. De este modo, Jyn se convirtió en miembro oficial de la Alianza con el rango de sargento. Jyn procedió a hablar con los marines sobre la situación, mientras que Andor detalló la misión y su papel en ella. thumb|right|250px|Jyn se disfrazó con el uniforme de [[Deezling Kent para infiltrarse en las instalaciones imperiales en Scarif.]] Después de que la lanzadera se asentara en la plataforma de aterrizaje nueve, un equipo de inspección formado por dos soldados de asalto, un oficial y un técnico terrestre, abordó. Cuando descendieron a la bodega de carga para comprobar el supuesto manifiesto de la nave, los cuatro imperiales fueron reducidos. Después de ponerse sus atuendos, Jyn y Andor, junto con K2, partieron a las instalaciones, mientras los marines se escabullían por la parte inferior de la nave. A medida que el trío se dirigía a través del complejo, los otros comenzaron a prepararse para el desvío colocando explosivos en varias plataformas de aterrizaje. Al encontrar un solo droide de la serie KX, K2 accedió a sus bancos de datos y recuperó un mapa del complejo. Al descubrir que había demasiados soldados de asalto para llegar a la bóveda de datos, Andor ordenó a Melshi que detonara los explosivos para desviar las fuerzas imperiales. Llegando sin problemas a la bóveda de datos, K2 eliminó al técnico a cargo de la bóveda y asumió el control de la computadora. Después de abrir la puerta, K2 les informó que la Flota de la Alianza había reunido en Scarif y que la Puerta Escudo había sido cerrada. Cuando Jyn se dio cuenta de que estaban atrapados, K2 sugirió que se transmitieran los planos, pero les dijo que el tamaño de los archivos de datos significaba que el escudo tendría que caer para enviarlos a la flota. Antes de salir a la bóveda, Jyn le entregó a K2 una pistola bláster recuperada del inconsciente Putna y el droide le dijo que su comportamiento era continuamente inesperado. thumb|left|250px|Erso recupera la cinta de datos desde el interior de la bóveda. Cuando Jyn y Andor revisaron los archivos en busca de los planos, un grupo de soldados de asalto se acercó a K2 y vio el cuerpo del técnico en el suelo. K2 intentó desviar a los soldados de asalto a los supuestos "rebeldes", pero Andor preguntó que sucedía a través del comunicador acerca del por qué había cerrado la puerta de la bóveda, lo que obligó al droide a eliminar a los soldados. Jyn continuó buscando en los archivos y se detuvo en "estrella", el mismo apodo que su padre le dio, y se dio cuenta de que ellos deben ser los planos. Mientras K2 intentaba luchar contra los refuerzos de los soldados de asalto, leyó la posición de la cinta de datos. Andor usó el mecanismo de recuperación para obtenerlo, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera extraerlo por completo, se disparó el control de la puerta y se cortó la alimentación del dispositivo. K2 les imploró que subieran por la cinta y cerró la bóveda antes de ser asesinado por soldados de asalto. Jyn disparó al ventanal y saltó a la torre de datos, con Andor siguiéndola. Después de que ella recuperara la cinta de datos, subieron para escapar, pero antes de que pudieran abrir una puerta en la pared, apareció Krennic y un par de soldados de la muerte. Andor cubrió la fuga de Jyn, matando a los dos soldados de la muerte antes de que un rayo de Krennic lo hiciera caer y golpeara inconsciente una plataforma. Jyn, sabiendo que no podía salvarlo, continuó subiendo. Al llegar a una escotilla que se abría y se cerraba continuamente, Jyn cronometró su escape, atravesando la salida que funcionaba mal justo a tiempo. Al llegar a la parte superior de la Torre de la Ciudadela, Jyn insertó la cinta de datos en una consola conectada a un antena grande sobre ella. Sin embargo, la computadora le dijo que la antena estaba desalineada. Mientras avanzaba por una plataforma extendida hacia el control de orientación, Jyn alineó la antena con la flota rebelde pero notó que un destructor TIE se dirigía en su dirección. Moviéndose apresuradamente hacia la consola de transmisión, el caza estelar disparó contra la plataforma, empujando a Jyn hacia atrás y obligándola a agarrar una barandilla para evitar caer al vacío. Volviendo a la plataforma, Jyn una vez más se dirigió a la consola, pero fue detenida por Krennic. Exigiendo a Jyn que le dijera quién era ella, ella le dijo que era Jyn Erso, hija de Galen y Lyra. Luego le contó a Krennic sobre el defecto fatal que su padre había colocado en la Estrella de la Muerte, describiéndolo como un "fusible en medio de la máquina de Krennic", y que ella simplemente "le dijo a toda la galaxia cómo encenderlo". Krennic descartó esto, recordándole a Jyn que el escudo todavía estaba arriba y que la mataría antes de que ella transmitiera los planos a los otros rebeldes. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera, Andor emergió y le disparó a Krennic, dejándolo inconsciente. Jyn corrió hacia la consola y logró transmitir los planos a la nave rebelde, Profundidad, antes de acercarse a Andor para alentarlo. Siguiendo la mirada del capitán hacia Krennic, Jyn trató de correr hacia él con ira, pero fue detenida por Andor, quien la calmó. Sin saberlo, Îmwe, Malbus y Bodhi ya habían muerto. Muerte thumb|300px|right|Jyn Erso y Cassian Andor, momentos antes de convertirse en uno con la Fuerza. Saliendo del turboascensor hacia la playa, Jyn y Andor miraron a lo lejos para ver que la Estrella de la Muerte había disparado su superláser en un punto a varios kilómetros de distancia. Sabiendo que los planos estaban a salvo con la Alianza, Jyn aceptó su destino cuando la explosión resultante se acercó a ellos, y ella y Andor compartieron un último abrazo antes de ser envueltos y convertirse en uno con la Fuerza. Legado La determinación y valentía de Jyn la llevaron a convertirse en una de las figuras más importantes de la guerra. Sus acciones permitieron a la Alianza Rebelde explotar la debilidad de la Estrella de la Muerte con la ayuda de Luke Skywalker[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] y allanaron el camino para la derrota del Imperio en la Batalla de Jakku cinco años después.Estrellas Perdidas Ella también fue parte del catalizador que llevó a la Alianza Rebelde a convertirse en una verdadera fuerza unificada en lugar de la conglomeración inestable que existía antes. Ubin Des reverenciaba a Jyn y se lamentaba de no haber podido acompañarla hasta que Scarif fue confinada a la enfermería en ese momento. Habiendo escuchado un poco acerca de la misión, Luke deseaba saber más sobre la difunta rebelde.Star Wars 39: The Ashes of Jedha, Part II thumb|left|250px|Los esfuerzos de Jyn por obtener los planos en Scarif permitieron a la Alianza Rebelde destruir la primera Estrella de la Muerte en la Batalla de Yavin. En retrospectiva, la evaluación popular de la elección de Jyn para ir a la misión de Scarif fue con la intención deliberada de convertirse en mártir, habiendo perdido todo. La misma Mothma no estuvo de acuerdo. En sus escritos, cuando habló de sus dos breves reuniones con Jyn, Mothma presentó el caso de que Jyn había querido poner las mejores y peores cualidades de sí misma en una causa que considerara digna y que encontró en la misión de Scarif. Mientras admitía que no sabía con certeza qué habría pasado, Mothma también expresó la opinión de que Jyn habría tenido una vida extraordinaria si hubiera vivido. Jyn Erso fue recordada mucho después de la Guerra Civil Galáctica y fue mencionada junto a Krennic y K-2SO por un miembro de los Whills como alguien a ser recordado en la historia galáctica. Personalidad y rasgos thumb|230px|right|Sargento Jyn Erso durante la Batalla de Scarif. De pie con 1,6 metros de altura, Jyn Erso era una mujer humana con cabello castaño corto, ojos verdes y piel clara. Incluso cuando era una niña pequeña, Jyn comenzó a desarrollar una actitud rebelde, pero tuvo un claro sentido de lo correcto y lo incorrecto de sus padres mientras crecía en Lah'mu. Durante su tiempo con los insurgentes de Saw Gerrera, desarrolló un fuerte vínculo con los extremistas. Después de ser abandonada a los dieciséis años, Jyn se vio obligada a adaptarse y desarrollar habilidades de lucha y un profundo conocimiento del inframundo galáctico. Inicialmente, a Jyn le importaba poco la causa de los Rebeldes, pero después de ver el mensaje holograma de su padre, Jyn se dio cuenta de lo importante que era que el Imperio se liberara de la galaxia y se sacrificara por su causa. Como resultado de haber sido entrenada por Saw Gerrera y ser abandonada, ejerció una actitud tranquila pero fría en las interacciones con los demás o al completar las tareas. Dicho eso, el dolor al que se aferraba se expresaba al ver el mensaje holograma de su padre, volviéndose llorosa, cayendo de rodillas una vez que el mensaje había terminado. Además, era agresiva y desconfiaba, luchando contra el escuadrón de la Rebelión que fue enviado para rescatarla, y manteniendo a otros a la distancia hasta la Batalla de Scarif. A pesar de su comportamiento agresivo y frío, se mostró desinteresada y atenta, salvando a una niña de la muerte durante una batalla contra soldados de asalto en Jedha. La relación de Jyn con Andor fue complicada, ya que los dos no confiaron el uno en el otro cuando se reunieron. Después de enterarse de que la Alianza le ordenó matar a Galen, se enteró de su experiencia en la guerra, y los dos se convertirían más tarde en aliados respetuosos una vez que desobedecieron las órdenes y se dirigieron a Scarif. Su relación con K-2S0 era desagradable, y la última la había retenido cuando atacó al escuadrón que fue enviado para rescatarla. A pesar de esto, K-2S0 se mostró a sí mismo preocupado por Jyn, diciendo que haría cualquier cosa por ella y sacrificándose por ella y por Andor en sus últimos momentos. Entre bastidores Jyn Erso fue creada por John Knoll para la película de 2016 Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars. Knoll creó al personaje como un modelo para sus hijas y la desarrolló como parte de su historia original para la película, alrededor del año 2003. Se anunció que Felicity Jones desempeñaría el papel el 12 de marzo de 2015. La primera foto de Jyn fue lanzada durante la D23 Expo 2015, y las primeras imágenes del personaje se mostraron en el avance de Rogue One el 7 de abril de 2016. Mientras Jyn aparecía en trailers enfrentando una recitación de una lista de crímenes pasados y declarando "Esto es una rebelión, ¿no es así? Me rebelo", esta escena finalmente fue cortada de la película final. Beau Gadsdon interpretó a una Jyn de ocho años en el prologo de la película, mientras que Dolly Gadsdon interpretó a una Jyn de cuatro años en una escena retrospectiva en Coruscant. Felicity Jones retomó su papel en la primera temporada de la microserie animada, Star Wars: Fuerzas del Destino. En apariciones posteriores, la voz de Jyn fue proporcionada por Helen Sadler. En un borrador anterior de Rogue One, Jyn debía recibir el rango de sargento. Sin embargo, esto fue cortado de la película final. Tras el lanzamiento de la película, Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva y la novelización de la película confirmaron que Jyn recibió el rango de sargento por el Teniente Taidu Sefla durante el descenso del equipo a Scarif. Discrepancias Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva afirma que Jyn nació en el 22 ABY; sin embargo, Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One por su parte, afirma que Jyn nació poco después de la Segunda Batalla de Geonosis, que Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico coloca en el 21 ABY.Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico Apariciones *''Darth Vader Annual 2: Technological Terror'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Expanded Edition'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' manga *''Leia Organa: Ordeal of the Princess'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Boots on the Ground'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Secret Mission'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 1'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 2'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 3'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 4'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 5'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''Star Wars 39: The Ashes of Jedha, Part II'' *''Star Wars 42: The Ashes of Jedha, Part V'' *''Star Wars 52: Hope Dies, Part III'' *''Star Wars 54: Hope Dies, Part V'' *''Alphabet Squadron'' * * }} Fuentes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Dosier Rebelde'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Ultimate Sticker Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' * *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Star Wars: Geektionary: The Galaxy From A To Z'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' *''Star Wars: Mujeres de la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Nueva Edición'' * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Falsificadores Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Individuos femeninos Categoría:Miembros de los Partisanos Categoría:Personal de Rogue One Categoría:Personal enlistado de las Fuerzas Armadas de la Alianza Categoría:Pilotos